


Lost Forever

by agentcheeky



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), Peter Pan & Related Fandoms, ouat
Genre: Dark, Gen, M/M, Multi, Once Upon A Time, Other, Panry, agent cheeky, agentcheeky, becoming lost, henry lost boy, henry stays in neverland, if you want a legit lost henry then this is for you, lost henry, peterxhenry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-21
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:16:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 5,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentcheeky/pseuds/agentcheeky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Henry's family comes to rescue him, it's too late. A fic about Henry and how he became Lost and became known as The Believer. Hopefully you'll enjoy it, my first fanfic on this page.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [anyone who loves the idea of a lost henry](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+loves+the+idea+of+a+lost+henry), [anyone who needs a smile:-)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+who+needs+a+smile%3A-%29), [anyone and everyone](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=anyone+and+everyone).



> Please tell me what you think! There will be more chapters, promise! :-)

~Each line is a summary of a chapter that'll come, if you want to use any of these as prompts, please either tell me or dedicate your story to me.~

 

In the beginning Henry hate Neverland, but every day as Henry became a little lonelier, Peter's smirks grew more dark.

At the end of the first week, Henry was confused by Peter.  
At the end of two weeks, Henry stopped crying.  
At the end of three weeks, Henry stopped hoping.  
At the end of four weeks, Henry and Peter laughed together.  
At the end of five weeks, Henry could hear the music, and was a Lost Boy  
At the end of six weeks, Henry won his first duel and became the True Believer.  
At the end of seven weeks, Henry no longer wore his red plaid shirt.  
At the end of eight, he had dirt behind his ears.  
At the end of nine, he believed weapons for all the Lost Boys.  
At the end of ten, he started to hate.  
At the end of eleven, he started to forget.  
At the end of twelve, his family came- but when he looked at them all he saw were grown ups.  
At the end of thirteen his nails had dried blood under them.  
At the end of fourteen time didn't mean anything anymore.


	2. Lonely Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the beginning Henry hate Neverland, but every day as Henry became a little lonelier, Peter's smirks grew more dark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!  
> Welcome to the first real chapter! This is a short chapter, and not the best, but the next one will be much better. I have the entire story planned out, but I had no idea for the beginning. I hope you like, please tell me what you think.  
> Thankies!

"I am Peter Pan."

Those four words resonated in Henry's mind as he looked at the smirking boy in front of him with gleaming eyes hot like embers. But this was no boy, this was no playful child from the stories, this was a monster. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

After that, the next days were confusing. Peter was always gone, and all Henry could do was watch the Lost Boys as they yelled and ran around. They would look in his direction with smirks on their faces or thoughtful expressions, but they never actually acknowledged him. Not that he wanted them to. They were Lost Boys, they were disgusting. They didn't wash, they were cruel and they were scary. They confused him, he couldn't understand how happy they could be. Weren't they supposed to be lost? To have no hope, no love? How could one truly be happy with out love? The next time he saw Peter, he asked him about it. He just laughed and sat close to Henry, "They're happier now then ever. Maybe you will be too." He put his hand on Henry's shoulder, but Henry shook it off. After that Henry avoided Peter- or tried to atleast. 

On the fifth day of being in Neverland, Henry had enough of Peter. All Peter did was mock him, talk to him- he never left him alone. Henry was miserable and just wanted to cry. Whenever he felt a tear though, he stopped it and put on a brave face. He wouldn't let himself cry, he knew his family would come. Traveling worlds had to be hard- but couldn't the hurry up? He hated the way he felt about them, he didn't want to think about the what if's- but it was not hard. But still- Peter's smirks were starting to scare him. They way Peter watched him made him feel...he couldn't explain it, all he knew was that he hated the feeling.

His family would come and save him, he hoped.


	3. Confused Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of the first week, Henry was confused by Peter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ta-da! This is where the story REALLY starts;-) Enjoy!

The ninth day, Henry tried to run away and failed. He hated Neverland and all he wanted was his family, but Felix brought him back to Peter. Peter was angry and screamed at Henry, but it wasn't as scary as Henry thought it would be. From then on, Henry was never alone- Peter was always there. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry dropped the bow and followed Peter into the forest. What would Peter do to him now?

After a few feet, Peter turned and smirked at Henry, "That was utterly impressive."

Henry, who had been ready for an attack was caught off guard, "W-what?"

"Impressive. Utterly impressive. In all the centuries I've been alive, no one except one has tried to kill me. I didn't think you had the courage in you. I was wrong though, you really are more then you let on." Peter smirked at him and walked over to sit on the log.

"You..you're not angry?" Henry asked him, bewildered. How was that even possible? Wouldn't any sane person want revenge? Well, Peter wan't sane, nor was he a person so yes. It was possible.

"Of course not! You pleasantly surprised me, Henry. And that wasn't the first time you have. You'll make a superb Lost Boy, just you wait." Before Henry could retort that he would never be a Lost Boy, Peter added, "Your destiny isn't simply to be a Lost Boy Henry, it's to save magic. Henry, if you save magic, you'll also save many other magical creatures. You have the heart of the truest believer, don't you? So imagine it! Everyone will adore you! You'll be the Savior!"

"My Mom, Emma is the savior." Henry said, confused by Peter's speech.

"Yeah, so she broke some curse. But what if having you was what made her the savior?" Peter smiled and put his hand on Henry's shoulder, "Imagine that."

Henry tried not to skoot away, but then he realized that Peter's hand didn't make him feel like it had before. It didn't feel comfortable on his shoulder, but it also didn't feel uncomfortable. He shook his head and thought about what Peter had said. In a way it did make sense, but he didn't want to believe it. He was just a boy, and after all that work of getting Emma to believe him? ...but, actually that would make sense. He had had to make everyone believe. And if he was the supposed true believer...he looked at Peter.

Peter looked at his hand which had been on Henry's shoulder for the past few minutes and when he noticed the change in Henry's eyes he smirked. He skooted closer to Henry, and when Henry only flinched but didn't move away he smirked. Everything was going according to plan.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Henry sighed as he turned over in his hammock. After their conversation yesterday, Peter had showed him where the Lost Boys lived. The place was dirty, sure- but it was warmer at night. Henry was glad that he didn't sleep in the main room with the Lost Boys, but he hated sleeping in Peter's room. He literally had no privacy. He turned over again, and planned on asking Peter if he could sleep somewhere else tomorrow.

As he tried to ignore Peter's snores, he thought about their conversation yesterday. The way Peter acted and talked was confusing. Had Peter actually been...human? Henry's mind whirled around that thought. And the way Peter had gotten closer to him, why didn't he do anything? He should've told Peter he wasn't okay with it...but was he really not okay with it? And his family, where were they? Had they forgotten. No, they must not have. They were on their way. Henry was sure of it. What Henry wasn't sure about though, was Peter. He was just so confusing. What did he want with him? He wasn't interesting.

Henry shook his head and squeezed his eyes, he didn't want to think anymore.

After a few moments of useless sheep counting, Henry heard a scream, he quickly sat up and fell out of his hammock. As he looked around for the source of the sound, he saw Peter in his bed. Peter's eyes were opening and closing, and he was screaming. Henry carefully approached the bed.

"Peter?" he asked. When Peter didn't answer Henry looked around for something,,,anything.

Not finding anything he screamed even louder, "PETER!"

Peter kept on screaming, Henry tentatively touched Peter's hammock. He didn't want to wake him- who knew what Peter would do?

So Henry pushed the hammock back and forth, back and forth and as he kept pushing, he started to hum. Henry started to become more and more sleepy, and as he stood in one place hummed, he started to go into la-la land.

After what seemed like an eternity of his ear drums being abused, Henry pushed the hammock hard and Peter fell out.

When Henry saw what he did, he woke up from his trance state and he gasped- had that really been him?

Quickly, he sprung into action and started to climb into his own hammock- only to fail. His unused muscles weren't used to any type of strain- save for carrying a big fairy tale book around.

"What. Did. You. Do?"

Henry turned around, "I'm so, so sorry! I didn't mean it! You were screaming and so I tried to wake you up, but you wouldn't,s o I started to rock you and hum and...I don't know. I got angry cause you wouldn't stop and-"

Henry couldn't see Peter's face in the dark, but he was sure he was angry.

"It's fine. I should be the one apologizing. Go back to bed. If I scream again, just do it again. Goodnight."

Henry stared as he heard Peter get into his hammock.

What had just happened? He tried to get into his own hammock, but kept falling. He was about to ask Peter to help him (like he had before), but he heard the snores. So instead he took the dirty blanket from his hammock and curled among some chests. Try as he might though, he couldn't fall asleep, due to the thought running in his head. This time, though they weren't about his family, they were about Peter.

And some of them made no sense to his eleven year old mind.


	4. The Thimble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of two weeks, Henry stopped crying.

Henry choked on his own spit as he sobbed. Where were they? He couldn't stand one more day of this place! It was horrible, the boys were horrid, Peter was horrid, the shadow was beyond horrid. Henry picked up a rock and threw it at a pine cone, he knew he'd miss- but he didn't. He stared at the swinging pine cone, the tree was at least twenty meters tall and for him to hit the pine cone all the way up-

"Good shot." 

With a gasp Henry turned around and faced Peter. Peter, who had been smirking suddenly stopped and Henry thought he saw a flash of concern in his eyes for a second. He could have sworn that in that second, Peters eyes were moss green instead of the dark green they were now. 

"Boy, why are you crying?" Peter asked him and walked closer. 

"I just want to go home." Henry said as another tear spilled out from the corner of his left eye.

Peter looked at Henry, and his hand went up to wipe away the tear.

Before Henry could react though, Peter was gone.

He looked down at his hand that had been reaching for Peters.

Why would he do that?

He picked up another rock and threw it- this time missing the pine cone.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Felix." Peter nodded to Felix, who with a mock salute and evil smirk ran off.

Henry watched the exchange, trying to understand what was going on. The Lost Boys had gone hunting or whatever Lost Boys do, then Felix went and now it was just he and Peter.

Henry walked over to the fire and started to poke the embers, watching them light up like the city back home. He sighed and felt like crying again. He knew it was pointless to cry, but he was just so...homesick. He hated the feeling in his gut.

"Henry, don't cry." Peter appeared across from Henry, "You're the True Believer, you shouldn't cry. Let me teach you magic. You could make anything happen. You can do anything."

Henry looked Peter dead in the eyes, "Could I make my family save me?" 

Peter sat down, "I suppose that's the one thing you won't be able to do."

"You mean it's the one thing you wouldn't let me do." 

Now it was Peter's turn to look Henry dead in the eyes, "Yes.But think of it this way...you can have a new family. A better one. Right. Here. Why, you'll be admired! Everyone would admire you! And you'd loose your need for crying."

"But would anyone love me? Would anyone want me? Or would they just want my heart? My magic that I'm supposed to have?" Henry said as he poked at the embers furiously.

Suddenly, someone's hand was one his chin, and as the hand guided his face up, he realized it was Peter. He gazed into Peter's eyes mesmerized, he knew he should knock Peter's hand away, but he couldn't. His eyes were just so breathtaking. 

"You could teach me." Henry watched Peter's lips, trying to figure out why he was staring at them, "You could make Neverland happy again. You could bring the laughter back. If only you accepted your destiny." With that, Peter gently kissed Henry on the lips. At first, Peter was gentle, almost as if he was surprised by his own actions. Henry stood stock still disgusted, they were both boys after all. Boys shouldn't kiss. But all thought disappeared when Peter grabbed his hands in his and pulled them closer to each other. Henry didn't know what to do, couldn't decide what to do, he was terrified. After a bit he kissed back, only for Peter to stop the kiss.

As they pulled apart Henry felt Peter put something into his hand. They looked into each other's eyes for a moment, one pair confused, the other thoughtful. 

Then, Peter disappeared. 

Henry looked down and saw that Peter had given him a slightly rusty thimble.

He smiled, maybe kissing boys was better ten kissing girls.


	5. Lost Hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of three weeks, Henry stopped hoping.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Before I start, I want to clarify;
> 
> Henry's family, isn't at the island yet. It will take them some time. Tamara had gotten the bean from Hook, so it'll take them a bit to get to Neverland. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> And don't forget to smile!!

"They aren't coming, are they?" Henry asked Peter.

Peter looked at Henry, sadness flickering over his eyes, "I don't think they are. I would have let you know if they were here."

Henry shrugged, "Yeah, I know. I just wish... you know?"

Peter put his hand on Henry's, "I don't know. I can imagine though. And you have me, don't you? And the Lost Boys."

Henry scoffed, "Did you see the way they look at me? They hate me."

Peter quirked one of his eyebrows, "Imagine if for decades someone told you about some fantasy, and then one day that fantasy became reality? They're scared of you Henry. You intimidate them."

Henry laughed and turned to Peter, "I'm an eleven year old. What can I do that would scare them?"

Peter leaned toward Henry, his breathe grazing his ear, "You can believe."

Henry pushed Peter away and laughed, "Stop being so dramatic! So, I have some magical heart. But I'm not magical, I can't hurt them!"

"You made us fly. That's proof enough." Peter took Henry's hand in his, " You are important to me Henry. You may not be to others, but you are to me. And, if you want, I can teach you magic so you could protect yourself."Peter let go of Henry's hand, "If I taught you magic, you'd be one with Neverland. And you would be able to feel it when your family were to set foot upon Neverland."

Henry jumped up, "I would?" At Peter's nod he smiled but then frowned, "But...it wouldn't be dark magic, would it?"

Peter smiled and jumped up a from the ground they had been sitting on,"Ofcourse not! You an trust me! I may not be the most well behaved boy, but you can trust me Henry." He motioned Henry to follow him.

"Wait, Peter?" 

"Hmm?"

"And if my family comes...will you let me go?"

"Not without a proper goodbye."

What Henry didn't see was Peter's now darkened expression.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Later that night, when Henry had already thrown Peter out of his hammock four times, he started thinking about his family.

He had bee trusting, hoping that they would come. And they hadn't. 

It had been a month, a MONTH. And they weren't there. 

Unless of course Peter was lying.... but then Henry thought back to the countless times when his Mom, Regina had lied and manipulated him. And all the times that Emma doubted him.

Peter would never lie or manipulate him...well at least not the extent Regina had. Peter didn't use magic or memory spells on him. And Peter never, ever doubted him. 

Peter believed in him.

Henry smiled, Peter not only believed in him, but he liked Henry. 

Maybe even loved him. Then Henry smiled, maybe he could bring out the good in Peter. Maybe he could make Peter better, maybe he could diminish the darkness in him.

After all, who needed family?

His Moms lied to him, manipulated him, didn't believe him, lied to him about his Dad. 

And Emma had given him away. In an instant.

Why should he hope- no, believe- in someone who never truly loved him?

After all, if they did, they would've saved him in a week.

Hoping for rescue was pointless, and after all- he thought back to a few hours ago and to his first kiss with Peter- he had someone here who really needed him. 

He sighed and fell asleep with thoughts of Peters hands on his back as he thought him how to change a boulder into a bed (Felix had needed a new one apparently, and helping one Lost Boy meant gaining trust Peter had told him). And when he had done it, the feel of magic, the way he saw everything differently, the way everything intensified- especially Peter that, that had been worth it all.

From the other side of the room, Peter smirked.


	6. Laughing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of four weeks, Henry and Peter laughed together.
> 
> Thank you for the sweet comments, I hope you enjoy this chapter! I tried to make it longer!

Peter watched Henry from the other side of the fire. The kid was secluding himself again, being all "woe is I". The kid was so...gullible...innocent...annoying even. It would take time to turn Henry into a Lost One, but it would be done. Peter was a clever boy and he had a plan. A perfect one. He smirked and quirked his right eyebrow as he thought about his next step.

As he patted his pipes and got up, Peter whispered, "Oh, the cleverness of me!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Henry, what's wrong?" Henry looked up to see Peter standing above him.

Shrugging his shoulders, he sighed, "Just thinking."

Peter knelled in front of him, "About...?"

Henry blushed, "A few weeks ago...when we..." Henry looked down and mumbled, "Kissed." 

Peter laughed and took Henry's hand, "Don't be embarrassed about that! Both of enjoyed it very much!" 

Henry smiled at Peter, "Really?"

As an answer Peter pulled Henry up,"Come on!"

"Where are we going?" Henry asked as he followed Peter, who was now running through the bushes. 

"To a secret spot!" Peter answered laughing and Henry laughed at Peter's excitement. 

Henry had to almost run to stay close to the older boy, his heart thumping with expectation. Why was he so excited? 

They stopped in front of an old tree. 

"Do you still have the thimble I gave you?" Peter asked Henry as he leaned upon the old grey tree. 

Henry put his hand in his pocket and clutched it, "Do you want it back?"

Peter laughed, "Of course not! I gave it to you, did I not? But I want to show you something." Peter saw Henry's reluctant stare and something shifted in Peter as he reassured Henry, "I'll give it back." 

Henry gave him the thimble, and Peter motioned him closer. Henry stepped close to the other boy, ignoring his racing heart. 

"Watch, you put this, into here..." Peter bent down and showed Henry a little hole at the base of the tree while he inserted the thimble into it, "Then you smash it in, so it goes all the way in..." He took a rock and used it to hit the thimble so it went into the hole completely, "And then... you kick the knot." Peter motioned to a knot in the tree about a foot from the hole, "Go on, kick it!" 

Henry looked at Peter, and then kicked the knot. He stared with wide eyes as the bark around the knot turned into a door and swung inwards and cool air swam forth. 

" Simply astonishing, no?" Peter smirked at Henry's amazed expression and knelled down, took out the thimble, and keeping the bark door open with his left hand, pushed Henry inside. 

Henry fell, but instead of falling onto the ground as he excepted, he slid down, down, down and fell ungracefully onto something sharp. In moments the darkness around him flared up and Henry saw torches around the room light up and Peter was helping him up. 

"Where...what is this?" Henry asked as he kicked some of the pottery which he now realized he had landed on. 

They were in a room with a throne in the front and cobwebs everywhere. It was chilly, but only slightly and the entire place smelled of forsaken magic. 

"This is where my Lost Boys and I used to live. But we were betrayed." Peter said as he took Henry's hand and tugged him to the front of the room where the wooden throne was.

"Who?" Henry asked as he shivered at Peter's hand touching him.

"A certain..girl and her brothers. It's a long, complicated history, but they made Neverland the way it is now. They cursed me, cursed Neverland. They ruined everything. They had my trust, I trusted them, I just wanted them to be happy... but they destroyed everything." 

Henry shuddered at the hate in Peter's voice and shivered as Peter shoved him forcefully onto the throne. 

"Neverland used to be a happy place. The sun used to shine, there were flowers everywhere. We even shared the Island with Indians at one time. But then I trusted the wrong people, tried to help people who didn't want to be saved...they killed the Indians, they killed my dear Wendy and they... they killed Neverland's magic." The utter emotion in Peter's words made Henry feel awful, as if he had lived through it all, "This room was the last happy place on the island. But they found out about our secret room. Hook and his men helped the girl and her brothers destroy this. Henry, this throne was the last place I had laughed. This throne holds so many good memories, so much goodness...when I don't."

Now Peter knelt in front of Henry and took his hands, bowing his head, "You could bring that goodness..that magic that, that happiness back Henry. You have the Heart of the Truest Believer, you are The Truest Believer. You could save Neverland...save me. And you could sit in this throne every day and share that belief, share that magic and share that, that goodness you have in your heart."

Henry stared at Peter for a couple of minutes, processing everything he had said, "I could...save you? Save Neverland?"

Peter nodded, "...you could."

"And...my family?" he asked. 

Peter brought his head up to look Henry in the eyes, "They're not coming. One of the mermaids who can travel between worlds told me they died....." Peter's face contorted into agony as he took Henry's hand into his, " I'm sorry Henry. I'll leave you alone..." 

As Peter got up, Henry stood up and grabbed his arm, "They're...dead?" 

"Are you alright?" Peter asked. 

Henry looked at him and shrugged. 

" I'll leave you to your thoughts for a bit, I'll come later." Peter made to go.

"No, please. Stay. I... I can't bear to be alone now." Henry's voice sounded so hollow, so dead and as Peter turned he smirked in victory. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A handful of days later, Henry skipped to his and Peter's secret spot. 

As he neared the clearing, he heard Peter laughing. Stopping he saw the older boy looking at him with a smug face, "Why were you laughing?" he asked him.

"You were...you were skipping!" Peter laughed again.

"And?" Henry smiled with embarrassment. 

"You looked like a new born ass!" Peter chortled and reached his hand out to Henry, "Come, my darling ass, let's go...hang!" 

Henry shook his head, laughing, "I am a boy! And we're not clothes Peter, it's called hang out!" 

Peter rolled his eyes and took Henry's hand, "Come on Believer!" 

And they slid down into their secret hiding place.


	7. Becoming a Lost Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the end of five weeks, Henry could hear the music, and was a Lost Boy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hullo!
> 
> Thank you for all the kudo's, bookmarks and comments. Every single one of them makes me smile. 
> 
> To show you how thankful I am, I made this chapter over four pages long. 
> 
> Have a lovely day and find something to smile about!!! 
> 
> :-)

Peter looked down at the sleeping boy and smiled. The once clean boy now had ruffled hair and a few smudges of dirt on his face. Henry's face no longer looked so fresh and innocent, he had slight dark circles under his eyes, cracked lips and some worry lines on his forehead. 

Soon, those worry lines would be gone. Peter knew it.

He was close.

So close that he could smell victory in the air. 

Peter smirked and opened the door of their shared room. 

"Felix!" he whispered. 

Within seconds a lanky, blonde boy appeared, "Couldn't you have waited? I've only managed to sleep a few hours." he said in his passive growl. 

Peter leaned in, "I'll let you sleep after tonight's celebration. Right now, it's time." 

Felix smirked, "Is it really tonight?" 

Peter nodded, "Go." 

"I'm taking some food with me." 

Peter rolled his eyes, "Lost Boys, " he said with playful annoyance, "Take whatever, but go."

Once Felix left, Peter walked over to Henry. 

"It's time to play." he whispered to himself and giggled his eerie giggle. 

With that, he woke the boy up.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Where are we going?" Henry asked as he munched on his eggs in a basket. 

"To a secret place." Peter answered. 

"Our secret place?" Henry asked, excited. 

Peter rolled his eyes, "No. Another one." 

"You know, eating eggs in a basket every day for breakfast is really annoying. You should change the menu once in a while."

Peter growled with slight amusing annoyance, "Don't you dare go there."

Henry stopped and Peter looked back at him, quirking one eyebrow. 

"You said for me not to dare go to the secret place." 

Peter glared at Henry while smirking, "You know what I meant!" 

Henry grinned at him innocently, "No, I didn't." 

Peter laughed and shook his head, "Come on."

Henry ran and caught up to Peter. The walked through the jungle for some time, and once Henry finished his breakfast, he asked, "When will we get there?"

Peter rolled his eyes and looked down at Henry, seeing that Henry had some egg in the corner of his lip, "In some time."

Henry sighed, and Peter tried to ignore the egg on his lip. After about another mile, Henry looked at Peter, "Are we there yet?"

Peter ran one hand through his hair, "Shut up, will you? Are all kid's from your world so annoying?" 

"I don't know. Never met any." Henry said as they walked on, with a cheeky smile he looked at Peter, "Are all Peter's as annoying and devilish as you?"

Peter cocked his head, "No. I'm the most devilish one there is." With that he rammed Henry into a tree, and kissed him. The kiss lasted for a couple of minutes, leaving both of the boys breathless and with swollen lips. 

Henry smiled and looked up at Peter, "Hm. I guess you are the only devilish and...annoying Peter." 

Peter laughed, his laugh sounding carefree and happy. Happy. Peter frowned and looked a Henry, and Henry watched Peter. Their eyes caught each other and they stayed that way for a while, innocent dark orbs and devilish green ones twisting in a wicked dance. As Henry stared into Peter's eyes he thought about Peter's laugh, it sounded different from the laughter he had heard from Peter before. It didn't fit Peter, at least it didn't seem to. Maybe...maybe this was what Peter laughed like before...before magic started to die. 

"You...laughed." Henry stated after a bit. 

"And?" Peter choked out, not liking the emotions reeling inside of him.

"You sounded...different..." Henry smiled, "I liked it." And immediately blushed, maybe he was already saving Peter. He smiled even more at that thought, Peter was good. That laugh proved it. 

"I think...I think..." Peter's emotions were too much, the emotionless wall around his missing heart was breaking and he didn't enjoy it, "I think I liked it too." he choked out. And wanted to punch Henry's smirk of victory off his face. 

I'm going to win this game, not him. He thought to himself. 

"Come on, we need to hurry." He took Henry's hand and they walked on. 

Henry smiled as Peter's hand held his. After a few minutes, he noticed that the sky was darkening. 

"Will we get there before it's dark?" he asked Peter. 

Peter just nodded, lost in his thoughts.

After a few miles, Peter asked, "What did you mean when you said that you didn't meet any children?" 

Henry looked up, his eyes declouding from his thoughts, "I was the only child in Storybrooke. At least, I never met any others."

"That's horrible. I can't imagine how...lonely you must have felt. Surrounded by hideous grown ups. I'm sure they never believed or understood you. No wonder you're scared of the Lost Boys. You're not used to other children."

Henry looked at Peter, but Peter was looking straight ahead. Henry had to agree with Peter though, he had felt lonely in Storybrooke. No one ever really played with him, he had been invisible. ...maybe, maybe that was why he was so weary of the Lost Boys. He just wasn't used to being around other children. 

"I think you're right. I think I am intimidated by the other boys. I never really met other kids." 

Peter smirked. Henry had said other boys, not Lost Boys. 

Victory, it was so close.

"Here we are." he said as they emerged from the jungle into a clearing. By now, the sky was an array of dark red, violet and blue hues. 

"This is the old camp, this is where we have our celebrations. There's a beach not far from here. Come, I need to show you something."

"What is it?" Henry asked. 

"You'll see!" Peter smirked and the two ran off...into the sunset (I couldn't help myself hehe)

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When Henry and Peter got back from the beach they had gone to explore- Henry had built a moat and sand castle while Peter stood near him and watched the sunset- Pater went to start a fire, and Henry watched. 

Henry was tired from all the walking they had done that day, so he slowly fell asleep. Peter watched him from where he was sitting, tending to the fire. 

Just then, the shrubs near the right side of Peter moved. Henry moved, but stay sleeping and Peter just looked over his shoulder. 

“Felix.” he said as the younger boy walked into the clearing. 

“I see the Believer has fallen asleep...like a log.” he drew out. 

Peter sighed, “Ah, how observant you are. Do you have it?”

Felix nodded and sat beside Peter, "Here it is." He pulled a bag out of his pocket and handed it to Peter, “She wasn't too happy when I took it.”

Peter smirked and took the small brown bag from him, “Why ever not? Our little...” he opened the bag and quirked an eyebrow, with a nod he looked at Felix, "Join the celebration if you want. Or go to sleep." 

"I'll go after a bit." With that Felix stood, walked over to the fire and started to sharpen his knife.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“What happened?” Henry asked as he opened his eyes to dancing boys.

"You fell asleep." Peter answered and Henry turned around to see him. 

Peter patted the spot next to him and Henry clumsily rolled over to Peter and sat up. 

"That was very elegant." Peter remarked with a smirk. 

Henry smirked back at Peter, "Thank you good sir."

They both smiled at each other. One, because he thought he was bringing out the good in the elder boy; the other, because he knew he was corrupting the younger boy.

"Do you miss them?" Peter asked after a while. 

Henry looked at him, confused, "Miss who?"

Peter turned his head and slumped his shoulders so that Henry wouldn't see his happy smirk, "Your family. I feel bad for taking you away from them, but it was the only way... I'd lost all hope. But then I found you and..." Peter made his voice tremble, "I found it. And, and maybe I found more."

Henry put his hand on Peter's leg, and Peter smirked at the boy's boldness, "I understand now. And...I know it sounds bad, but...I don't really miss them. I mean, everything you've said about them has been right. They never paid attention to me. They loved me, I guess, in their own way...but they didn't at the same time. They were too muddled up in their own live's and problems and only used me. But you...you've always hoped you'd find me. You've always believed in me- even before you found me..." 

Peter's smirk grew wider, "Grown ups are like that. Both you and me have learned that the hard way Henry, but here, here there are no grown ups. Here's there's only us...Lost Boys." Peter looked at Henry and caught his eye, "I've been afraid to admit it, but Henry, you've changed me. And..." 

Peter stood up and took out his pipes, "That's why I want to play a song in your honor!" 

Peter put his mouth to the pipe and as the music started, he saw Henry get up and join the other boys. He watched as Henry danced with them, his movements matching the movements of the other boys. 

"How do you like the song Henry?" he asked. As he pocketed the pipes and as the music continued, he went into the middle of the circle.

Henry looked at him, ran and grabbed Peter's hands, "I love it! Let's dance together!"

Peter laughed and went to dance with Henry, but not before he and Felix shared a glance full of victory. 

As Peter and Henry danced the tribal dance of the Lost Boys, Peter smirked. 

Henry was changing before his eyes, slowly growing a bit leaner, muscular and when Peter caught Henry's eyes he saw something he hadn't seen in them before. 

Henry wasn't a boy anymore, he was a Lost Boy. 

And he was his. 

Peter, had won yet another game.

Victory was his.


End file.
